Del Futuro al Pasado
by JaviiChi
Summary: Hiromi Tachikawa, una chica común y corriente cae por un pozo en su nuevo hogar , llegando a un extraño lugar, y causando interrogantes ante nuestros protagonistas, más aún por esos extraños ojos color ámbar... PASEN A LEER! (la historia se sitúa 3 años después del final de kanketsu-hen)
1. Pasado

~Del Futuro Al Pasado~

_Declaimer__: Inuyasha no me pertenece, todos los derechos personajes, etc. pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi excepto por algunos personajes que son míos._

**Aclaraciones:**

_Letra Cursiva: _Pensamientos

Capitulo 1: Pasado.

Hiromi Tachikawa era una chica normal, de cabello largo hasta la cintura color negro y liso, delgada y de una estatura mediana y con unos extraños ojos de color ámbar, cursaba primero de preparatoria , siempre iba con sus audífonos escuchando su música preferida. Vivía en un antiguo templo llamado "Higurashi", el cual solo sabía que la antigua familia se había mudado después de que la nieta del dueño del templo se marchara a vivir a otra parte, a lo cual Hiromi no le tomó mucha importancia y se instalaron con su familia a vivir ahí.

Vivir en un templo le causaba un poco de curiosidad y a la vez molestia, lo primero pues porque el sitio era antiguo y bastante grande, además aún le faltaban lugares por recorrer, y lo segundo porque sus compañeros de clase le preguntaban siempre si podían ser sus amigos y de paso ir a su hogar para conocerlo, a lo que ella con su típico carácter de "_no les creo nada de eso"_, les respondía con un rotundo "no" y se alejaba de ellos.

Esa mañana se dirigía al colegio como normalmente lo hacía escuchando música con sus audífonos grandes, lo que le hacía desconectarse del mundo exterior. Al llegar a la esquina antes de doblar hacia la escuela, vio a su mejor amiga Ayana Matsumoto, se conocían desde que tenían uso de razón..

¡Hiromi! – Escucho gritar desde la entrada del colegio.

¡Ah Ayana! – Respondió la susodicha quitándose los audífonos para oírla mejor – Hola! ¿Por qué traes esa cara?

¡Porque será tonta! llegaremos tarde a la clase!¡ Apresúrate!- Volvió a gritar la castaña.

¡Aish! ¡ ya voy! – Grito de vuelta algo perezosa.

* * *

Ya en la sala de clases Hiromi se aburría en Historia, no es que no le gustara, por el contrario le encantaba, pero esta clase le pareció muy aburrida a lo que tomo unos cuantos apuntes y se agacho en la mesa para mirar por la ventana. Se imaginó estar en algún lugar desconocido para ella, el lugar al cual pertenecía ya que nunca sintió que este fuera su mundo, sus pensamientos se bloquearon al escuchar la campana para salir al recreo, salió con su amiga Ayana a la terraza del Colegio para comer algo y conversar sobre grupos de Rock y cosas de chicas, etc. Luego el resto del día le pareció bastante corto, llegó la hora del almuerzo y la monotonía como siempre algo que le desagradaba.

El término de ese día jueves de clases fue igual que siempre el profesor de matemáticas de nuevo dejando tarea para el día siguiente algo que le fastidiaba, ¡siempre lo hacía!

_¡Rayos hasta cuándo va a dejar de mandar tanta tarea!, a mí no se me dan las matemáticas arghhh__–_ se dijo Hiromi mientras miraba al siútico profesor con mala cara.

¿Qué sucede amiga? – pregunto Ayana al ver a su amiga con esa expresión

Nada lo mismo de siempre, el profesor Fujiwara no se cansa de mandar tareas

¡Ah! Pero Hiromi, a ti no te va mal en matemáticas ¡para que alegas! – dijo su amiga riéndose

Pero eso no quiere decir que me guste, Ayana, me va bien porque estudio, pero la odio.

Aish quien como tú, yo me esfuerzo y me sigue yendo mal…

Bueno eso es porque no le dedicas el tiempo suficiente, hay que darle su espacio a este ramo de pacotilla- pronuncio la azabache.

Si como digas- dijo su amiga con una cara de fastidio

Luego de eso salieron de la sala para irse del colegio, se fueron conversando de algunas cosas nuevas de maquillaje y todo eso hasta que llegaron a la entrada del Templo.

Ayana vivía un poco más allá de este, aún se acordaba de la sorpresa que se llevó cuando supo que Hiromi se iba a cambiar a este templo tan grande, ella ya lo conocía, pero cada vez que la iba a dejar siempre salía mirándolo sorprendida haciendo que Hiromi la quedara viendo con cara de _"eh ya lo conoces para que te pones de esa manera_", así que se despidieron y Hiromi comenzó a subir los peldaños del susodicho.

¡Ya estoy en casa! – Gritó pero nadie respondió – _Que extraño_- pensó. Se quito los zapatos y camino hasta la cocina y encontró una nota que decía:

"Hiromi: Tu hermano Susumu y yo fuimos de compras volvemos como a las ocho, tu Padre está trabajando cualquier cosa llama para allá, aun que… esta algo ocupado… bueno en ese caso solo llámalo si es de extrema emergencia ¡entendido!, bueno cariño te queremos mucho! Atte. Mamá."

_Aghh_ – pensó Hiromi como era posible que su madre le dejara una nota tan estúpida como esa,¡ en que estaba pensando!, era OBVIO que ella llamaría a su Padre en extrema urgencia, pero bueno su madre era así.

Subió las escaleras, entró a su pieza y dejo su mochila en la cama, saco los cuadernos de matemáticas y se dispuso a terminar su idiota tarea.

En eso cuando le faltaba una página para terminar, vio el reloj de su escritorio

Eran las 6:00 de la tarde, había llegado a las 4:00PM, estuvo haciendo esa tarea ¡por dos horas!, dos horas desperdiciadas en su estúpida tarea.

-¡Rayos! –Dijo- mejor bajare a comer alguna cosa

Bajo los escalones en dirección a la cocina tomo un paquete de galletas y se las empezó a comer, luego se puso sus zapatos y salió afuera a tomar algo de aire, encontró algo extraño; una puerta corrediza.

-Nunca antes había visto esta puerta- mencionó para sí –La abrió y entro por ella; vio muchos cajones a los lados, en los cuales puso el paquete de galletas recién terminado y se fijo que en el centro había un pozo, bajo por las pequeñas escaleras dirigiéndose hacia este y por la oscuridad no divisó el inicio del pozo y cayó por él.

* * *

Auch… que golpe me di – dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza –Miro hacia arriba- Un momento… ¿porque se ve el cielo? juraría que este pozo estaba en un cuarto techado... ¿Qué está pasando?-

Miró para todos lados y vio una rama por la cual se dispuso a subir. Se agarró fuerte de ella y subió, al llegar arriba se agarró de las tablas y miró para todos lados, todo era verde, todo era una especie de bosque muy claro y bonito, observó algo extraña aquel hermoso panorama cuando diviso a una chica ,la mencionada estaba vestida con ropas extrañas como las que solía ver antes en el templo, antes que se mudara a este, usaba una especie de pantalón rojo y arriba era de color blanco, vio su pelo suelto azabache hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura y se fijo que llevaba una canasta, al parecer estaba sacando bayas.

La miro y dudosa y le grito:

¡Ey!…¡Señorita! – La joven reaccionó y se dio vuelta sorprendida, Hiromi prosiguió- ¿podría ayudarme a salir de aquí por favor?

La joven no reaccionaba al parecer realmente se había sorprendido, al notar que Hiromi estaba a punto de caerse soltó la canasta y fue corriendo a ayudarla a salir del pozo.

Hiromi se sacudió el polvo de su falda y miro a la chica.

Gracias – dijo

Si…- dijo la chica algo confundida mirando su uniforme – De nada – La observó bien y la miró a los ojos,¡ eso!, ¡sus ojos!. Eran de un color ámbar ya los había visto antes pero… ¿Dónde?

Ehm disculpa ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Ah... si esto me llamo Kagome –

Kagome…–

y tú… ¿Cómo te llamas?

Hiromi, Tachikawa Hiromi –

Qué lindo nombre Hiromi- san

Gracias – le sonrío- eh.. ¿Te podría hacer una pregunta?

Si… yo también quiero hacerte una… pero primero dime la tuya –sonrió gentilmente

¿Dónde estoy? Encontré una puerta extraña donde vivo que jamás había visto y resulta que estaba este pozo –indica con el dedo al mencionado – y pues me caí por él y llegue aquí… a lo mejor estoy soñando…- Hiromi levantó su mano para golpearse en la mejilla, pero Kagome la observó detenidamente y antes de que Hiromi se golpeara le tomó la mano y le dijo:

¡No! No es un sueño, no te golpees no lo es.

Entonces ¿dónde estoy?, ¿qué es este pozo? ¿Por qué…

¡Kagome! - Se escucho a lo lejos y antes que Hiromi terminara su oración vio acercarse un muchacho alto y de cabellos plateados largos y con ojos del mismo color… ¿Quién rayos era?…

Continuará...

Hola!, bueno antes que nada , hace mucho tiempo estaba escribiendo esta historia , pero no había podido continuarla, la estoy volviendo a publicar, ahora si que la continuaré porque tengo un poco más de tiempo en el caos del mundo universitario jeje, pero bueno, espero les guste la historia, salió de un momento de inspiración gigante :), cualquier sugerencia y comentarios los recibiré gustosa! , cuidense!


	2. Conociendonos

~Del Futuro Al Pasado~

_Declaimer__: Inuyasha no me pertenece, todos los derechos personajes, etc. pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi excepto por algunos personajes que son míos_

**Aclaraciones:**

_Letra Cursiva:_Pensamientos

(_Entre Paréntesis Cursiva_): Notas de la autora

* * *

Capitulo 2: Conociéndonos

Inuyasha! –Respondió la nombrada - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pues me dijiste que venias a recoger unas cuantas bayas ¿no?, te estabas demorando mucho es por eso por lo que vine… - No pudo seguir hablando porque se quedó mirando a la chica presente al lado de su mujer.

Hubo un silencio en que Hiromi e Inuyasha se quedaron viendo a los ojos y ambos pensaron:

_¿Por qué tiene los mismos ojos que yo?_

¿Quién eres? – Dijo Inuyasha rompiendo ese tenso ambiente.

Eso debería preguntártelo yo – Respondió la chica

Quien te crees que eres eh ¡muchachita! – Respondió Inuyasha perdiendo la paciencia

Ya Inuyasha ¡ tranquilízate!– Dijo Kagome interponiéndose entre él y Hiromi

¿Qué te pasa conmigo eh?, ¡no he dicho nada malo para que te alteres de esa manera!- pronunció Hiromi, mirándolo por encima del hombro de Kagome

Hmp!- Fue lo único que dijo el chico mientras se daba vuelta-

Muy bien… entonces Kagome ¿no me vas a responder las preguntas que te estaba haciendo? –Dijo la chica seriamente

Si, si claro , pero vamos a nuestra cabaña ahí me podrás decir de dónde vienes y nosotros responderte tus ansiadas preguntas-

¿Y qué tenemos que contarle nosotros a esta mocosa eh? –preguntó Inuyasha fastidiado-

Inuyasha… ¡SE NOTA QUE NO ENTIENDES NADA!- Le gritó Kagome- ¡Esta chica atravesó el pozo! –

Inuyasha se sorprendió, era obvio, era más que obvio que la chica había atravesado el pozo estaba vestida con ropas parecidas a las que usaba Kagome antes, pero de otra forma, este tema si tenía que ver con ellos , se sintió un estúpido por haber preguntado eso–

-Está bien… vamos – Dijo indicándole a Hiromi por dónde pasar

Hiromi se sorprendía cada vez mas y miraba para todos lados, el paisaje sin duda era hermoso , estaba en plena tarde y el ocaso era maravilloso, el ocaso ¡EL OCASO!.

¡Santo cielo!- exclamó Hiromi- Kagome lo siento tengo que irme, mis padres me esperan y tengo que ayudar a mi hermano con sus deberes-

No podrás regresar- Dijo Inuyasha

¡¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?!- Gritó Hiromi y antes de que Inuyasha le respondiera Hiromi ya estaba de vuelta hacia el pozo.

Kagome e Inuyasha la siguieron y vieron como se lanzaba adentro y de este salía una luz rosada, Inuyasha protegió a Kagome con la manga de su traje y esta se abrazo a él. Ambos se miraron extrañados por la luz. Al ver que no pasaba nada más se inclinaron para ver si Hiromi seguía ahí y pues, sí; allí estaba.

-Te lo dije – pronuncio el chico

- Agh Inuyasha! vamos a ayudarla a salir, ¿Hiromi-San estas bien?- Kagome se acercó más y pudo ver que estaba inconsciente- Inuyasha baja y sácala del pozo.

- Aghh, que molestia, ¡bien! –bufó

El ambarino bajó al pozo y la tomo en brazos luego la vió dormida y recordó a su madre

_-¡Pero que rayos!...- _pensó- sacudió su cabeza para olvidar a esos pensamientos y salto para salir del pozo.

* * *

Inuyasha y Kagome llevaron a Hiromi hasta su cabaña y la recostaron.

Kagome se dispuso a dejar la cesta de bayas a un lado y comenzó a poner unas truchas al fuego, las cuales Inuyasha había pescado en la mañana.

-Eh Kagome- Dijo Inuyasha rompiendo el silencio

-¿Qué sucede? – Respondió esta mientras ordenaba las cosas

-¿Quien es esta chica?

-Pues al parecer es de mi época, esta vestida como solía hacerlo yo, pero no me explico cómo llego a parar aquí. Después de que volví, el pozo se cerró entonces no lo entiendo.- Dijo Kagome

-Si… por algo le dije que no podría regresar a su mundo. Tú y yo solo podíamos ir con la perla y pues ya no está aquí.-

- A menos que… -Menciono Kagome, pero no logro terminar ya que Hiromi se estaba despertando.

Kagome se acerco a ella y la ayudo a sentarse.

-¿Cómo te sientes Hiromi-San?

- Bien…creo...- exclamó- Es decir, algo mareada-

-Humm…- dijo Inuyasha

-Hey Hiromi-San ¿Quieres un té?- pronuncio Kagome cariñosamente-

-Está bien- dijo somnolienta-

Kagome se levanto y fue en busca de una tetera, y le sirvió el contenido en una taza antigua . Hiromi quedo extrañada ya que la tetera era actual,y al parecer al ver los atuendos de ellos dos esta época era antigua… Kagome se percató y le dijo

-Ya te explicaré, mientras ten-le paso la taza- tómalo mientras esté caliente.

-Gracias- dijo mientras recibía la taza- ¿Ahora me podrían explicar que sucede?-

-Bueno, Mi nombre completo es Kagome Higurashi, supuse que habían vendido o arrendado el templo en donde vivía, ya que dices que vienes de ahí.

- Pues claro- dijo Hiromi- vivo ahí hace tres años, es decir, arrendamos la casa- hizo una pausa-… Entonces… ¡Tú eres la nieta del dueño!- dijo sorprendida y abriendo los ojos- ellos habían comentado que su nieta mayor se había ido a vivir a no sé dónde y pues no le tomé mucha importancia, pero ¿Cómo llegaste a dar aquí?, por lo que veo esto no es Tokio…

- Ahh- suspiro Kagome- bueno te contare, esta es una diferente época, esto es la era Sengoku-

Hiromi abrió los ojos, y quedo mirando el piso totalmente sorprendida

-Es decir que… ¿He viajado casi 500 años en el tiempo? – ¡Dios mío! – exclamo anonadada.

- Exacto- dijo Kagome, mientras miraba a Inuyasha, el cual observaba a la chica con cuidado-Haz viajado del futuro al pasado.

* * *

Pasaron como dos horas en que Kagome le explicó toda su historia de cómo había llegado ahí, de sus amigos Miroku, Sango, Shippou y del hermano de Inuyasha; Seshoumaru, del cual más le llamo la atención a Hiromi , también de Naraku y sus peleas y de que Inuyasha no era humano,al saber eso Hiromi corrió a observarlo y no pudo resistirse a hacer lo mismo que Kagome hace 6 años atrás ,tocarle sus orejas, a lo que el Hanyou reaccionó chistosamente y la chica rió.

-Vaya- dijo Hiromi sorprendida aún - con que derrotaron a ese monstruo juntos- wow! Realmente se quieren

- Eh...si jejeje- mencionó Kagome algo sonrojada

Inuyasha solo escondió su sonrojo con su cabello

-Como sea ahora te toca contarnos sobre tí- mencionó el peliplateado.

- Esta bien, tengo 16 años estoy en primer año de preparatoria en mi escuela… eh vivo con mi familia y estudio demasiado... jeje

- ¿Escuela?- pregunto Inuyasha

- Al que solía ir yo inuyasha- Dijo Kagome

- Ah eso…- dijo el Hanyou

Y así pasaron hablando de todo de sus vidas de cuanto Kagome echaba de menos a su familia y Hiromi le contestaba también de cómo había cambiado la ciudad.

* * *

Al llegar la noche Kagome preparaba las camas para ella y Hiromi ya que Inuyasha dormía sentado como antes lo hacía , ya que Hiromi estaba allí.

En medio de la noche Hiromi se despertó y se sentó en la frazada, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaleco y en el derecho encontró un espejo pequeño que siempre llevaba, lo abrió y se miro en él y vio sus ojos iguales a los de aquel chico que estaba al frente de ella dormido.

_¿Quién soy yo? –_ Pensó dudosa- levantó un poco el espejo para mirar su cabello, era azabache. Miró al frente; el cabello de él no lo era, pero a ella se le colocaba de ese color también, pero solo un día, el día en que la Luna no se ve.

Hola! ok , bueno aquí está el segundo capitulo, la verdad es qué ya lo tenía escrito , pero me faltaban algunos detalles, aquí ya más o menos se dan cuenta de que rumbo toma la historia...porfavor dejen sus reviews y sugerencias y consejos!, muchos saludos :)


	3. Lazos

~Del Futuro Al Pasado~

_Declaimer__: Inuyasha no me pertenece, todos los derechos personajes, etc. pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi excepto por algunos personajes que son míos_

** Aclaraciones:**

_Letra Cursiva: _Pensamientos

Capitulo 3: Lazos –Amigos

Hiromi seguía observándose a sí misma en el espejito, mientras unos masculinos ojos ambarinos la miraban disimuladamente escondiendo su mirada con su cabello para que ella no lo notara. Entonces la vio, ella, esta chica le provocaba interés pero no sabía porqué, no era el interés de amiga, mucho menos romántico ,era algo especial, ¡Es que ella era igual!,¡Igual a su madre!

_-¡Agh! ¡Rayos!_

Luego la miró, la observó arreglándose un mechón azabache que caía por su hombro, también notó que se tocaba los parpados, y que luego se tocaba su mejilla suavemente y se fijó en algo… tenía unos hilos rojos en su muñeca derecha –_ ¡No puede ser! _-se quedó anonadado mirando la "pulsera" y no pudo evitar levantarse y hacer caer unos troncos de madera que tenían para la fogata. Al hacer esto Hiromi bajó el espejito apresuradamente y se levantó de la cama asustada.

-¿Q-Qué sucede? – Preguntó nerviosa ante la mirada del chico hacia su muñeca.

Inuyasha solo atinó a tomarla del brazo y sacarla de la cabaña, luego se cercioró de que Kagome no haya despertado, afortunadamente para él, ella seguía durmiendo plácidamente, mientras Hiromi aún seguía confundida por la reacción del chico…

¡Ahora me vas a decir de dónde rayos sacaste esto! – Dijo algo abrumado, tomándole la mano e indicando los Hilos-

¿A qué te refieres? – Respondió asustada

¡Maldición! ¡A esto!, ¡A estos hilos!- Volvió a decir indicando la muñeca de la chica a lo que esta se observaba su muñeca también

Hiromi quedó asombrada, se soltó del agarre de parte del peli plateado y lo miró directamente a la cara, luego se volteó, suspiro y dijo:

Los tengo desde que tengo memoria… - Mi madre no me habla mucho de ello, una vez le pregunté cuando era más pequeña y me cambió el tema…- mencionó ella tristemente

Ya veo… - dijo el chico – Es que pensé… no olvídalo - Dijo mientras caminaba directo a la cabaña, agarrándose el cabello

¡Un momento! – Dijo agarrándolo del brazo - ¿Que tienen que ver estos Hilos contigo?

Inuyasha se soltó del agarre, se volteó y la quedó mirando serio, Hiromi le devolvió la misma mirada.

Él se acercó a ella y le agarró la muñeca nuevamente.

Esto que ves aquí es parte de mi traje- Hiromi abrió los ojos – Más bien estos Hilos son parte de la tela de ratón de fuego… no sé, ni tampoco me importa que sepas sobre esta tela, pero... solo hay una… y es un regalo que mi padre le hizo a mi madre… hace años…muchísimos años…

¡Espera!, espera, espera, espera –Dijo algo anonadada la chica ¿Cómo es eso posible?, soy de la época de Kagome, 500 años después de ti, es decir, ¡no, no, no, no!- gritaba Hiromi de nuevo tomándose la cabeza

Inuyasha iba a decir algo pero sintió una presencia maligna detrás de ellos

¡Cuidado! –gritó y se abalanzó sobre Hiromi, ambos cayeron al suelo e Inuyasha la tapó con la manga de su traje

¡Pero qué rayos! –Gritó la chica mirando al Hanyou, pero luego se percató de que una araña enorme estaba atacando la cabaña dónde Kagome se encontraba y por más decir a ellos también.

¡SANTO CIELO, PERO QUE ES ESO!- grito desesperada la ambarina

¡Quédate quieta!, es una araña demonio – Dijo el chico, acto seguido tomo en brazos a Hiromi y la dejo en un lugar seguro – Escúchame Hiromi, no te muevas de aquí y espera a que llegue con Kagome, iré a buscarla… -dijo mirando hacia la cabaña

¡Pero que estás diciendo!, ¡Yo iré contigo! Ella debe estar herida o algo… -

No alcanzó a terminar cuando ambos vieron un resplandor rosa atravesar la araña junto con un boomerang.

- ¿Sango? – Pronunció Inuyasha

- ¿Sango?-repitió la chica- ¡Ahh! ¡Su amiga que está casada con un monje!

- Sí.., pero es raro que este aquí, ella, Miroku, sus Hijos, Rin y la anciana Kaede fueron de viaje hacia la antigua aldea de Sango a buscar materiales que allí se encontraban, que extraño… Bueno Hiromi vamos –Dijo el ambarino –Sube – dijo mientras se agachaba para que subiera a su espalda.

- Esta bien… -dijo algo confundida – Pero ¿Y Kagome?, ¿Estará bien?- dijo subiéndose a la espada del chico

- ¿Kagome?, ¡Claro!, ese resplandor que viste, es su poder espiritual expresado en flechas que usa –sonrió por lo bajo _–subestime el poder de Kagome, ella es fuerte_ - es una Sacerdotisa después de todo como lo era… - se detuvo –_Kikyou… -_

- ¿Cómo lo era quién? –preguntó la chica

- Ehh… no cómo… nadie, es decir,… como la Anciana Kaede – Dijo recordando que llevaba a Hiromi con él – Pero Kagome tiene un poder espiritual más grande que cualquier Miko que haya en esta aldea- Dijo apresurando el paso.

- Ahh… -dijo la chica

* * *

Al llegar a la aldea vieron que estaba Kagome, abrazando a Sango, Miroku hablando con la anciana Kaede de lo sucedido y Rin que jugaba con los hijos de Miroku y Sango.

¡Inuyasha! –Gritó Kagome y se acercó a besar y abrazar a su esposo - ¿Estás bien?

Si, si estoy bien y ¿Tú?, ¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo el chico separándose de su mujer.

Sí, estoy bien gracias a que Sango, Miroku y los demás llegaron a tiempo

Si qué bueno, Hola Miroku,- dijo el Hanyou acercándose a su amigo -¿Está todo bien con ustedes?, Hola Sango… dijo saludando con la mano a su amiga.

Si estamos todos bien –Dijo Miroku – Mientras miraba a su esposa saludar a su amigo con su mano y con una sonrisa.

Hola Inuyasha –respondió Sango -

Aun no entiendo lo que sucedió –Dijo Kagome - porque esa araña llego aquí…

Bueno yo sé porque – Dijo el monje –Estábamos recolectando las cosas para traer de la antigua aldea de Sango y sentí esta presencia maligna se dirigía hacia acá, vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos

Justo en ese momento estábamos aquí y te vimos salir de la cabaña, Kagome y atacamos a la araña demonio- Dijo Sango

Con que era eso… -Dijo el Hanyou –Entonces ese demonio no era de estas tierras -

Tampoco era de las tierras de mi antigua aldea – dijo la ex exterminadora- Lo vimos pasar dirigiéndose hacia aquí

Hmm- Dijo Miroku– Ehh… ¿Quién es ella? –dijo mirando por el hombro de Inuyasha

Ah ella…-Dijo el ambarino – haciéndose a un lado para que los demás miraran a la chica – Ella es Hiromi, es de la época de Kagome…

¿De la época de Kagome dices? – Dijo la anciana Kaede, interrumpiendo a Inuyasha y acercándose a ella junto con Rin y los niños – ¡Santo Dios! – Eres igual a… - Dijo la anciana asombrada –Todos miraron a la chica…

¿Qué sucede conmigo señora? – dijo Hiromi – ¡Por qué todos me miran así!-exclamó fastidiada- ¡Soy una persona cualquiera! , ¡Aquí todo es extraño!, ¡aún no sé qué está pasando!

Es qué tú niña, tienes una conexión con esta época…

¿Qué yo qué?- pronunció la joven, mientras caía de rodillas al suelo.

* * *

OK!, al fin pude actualizar, disculpenme T_T, estuve estudiando como loca para la universidad, pero ya terminé todo y estoy de vacaciones, ¡YUJUU!, así que actualizaré más rápido, tuve que re escribir este capítulo para cambiar algunas cosas, espero les haya gustado, comentarios bienvenidos :D!, saludos y espero tengan un hermoso año!, gracias por los comentarios :)


	4. Razones

~Del Futuro Al Pasado~

_Declaimer__: Inuyasha no me pertenece, todos los derechos personajes, etc. pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi excepto por algunos personajes que son míos_

**Aclaraciones:**

_Letra Cursiva:_Pensamientos

(_Entre Paréntesis Cursiva_): Notas de la autora

Capítulo 4: Razones

Después de oír esas palabras ninguno pudo reaccionar, el ambiente se puso tenso. Miroku y Sango se miraron sorprendidos junto con Kagome e Inuyasha

Si niña tus eres de este mundo…- se acercó a ella y Hiromi se levantó- Pasaste por ese pozo y además tienes… esto…- le tomo la muñeca- los hilos de la tela de ratón de fuego cayeron por la muñeca de la fémina- Claramente son del traje de Inuyasha y…

Eso ya lo sé, hace poco me **gritó** todo sobre aquello– Interrumpió la chica y pronunció con énfasis la palabra "gritó"

Tsk!- dijo Inuyasha- si eso es verdad chiquilla, aún no sabemos que conexión hay entre tú y yo, acerca de eso, pero la verdad de todo esto es que la hay… y tenemos que descubrirla

La anciana Kaede se acercó a ella y le tomo el rostro exactamente igual cómo lo había hecho con Kagome cuándo esta recién había llegado a la época

La chica tenía un cabello azabache… y ojos color ámbar iguales a los de Inuyasha y a… _"No puede ser, imposible"_

Hiromi observó a la anciana con molestia y fastidio, Kaede se dio cuenta y se alejó…

-Ahm, ¡Bien chicos! – dijo sango, aplaudiendo, mejor vamos a la cabaña a descansar un poco ¿sí?, este día ha sido bastante extraño…

Kagome se le unió – Si es verdad, vamos a cenar y planear que hacemos si ocurre algo más

-De acuerdo- pronunció el peliplateado y recibió una amable palmada en la espalda, por parte de su mejor amigo

Dentro de la cabaña, Sango y Kagome prepararon la cena junto con la anciana Kaede, esta consistía de arroz y algunas verduras. Mientras Miroku e Inuyasha traían leña para el fuego. Rin se divertía con las niñas, y Hiromi estaba en un rincón pensativa por lo acontecido hace unas horas atrás. Kagome llamó a comer a todos, mientras Inuyasha entraba a la cabaña, notó como Hiromi se levantaba del rincón completamente ida, bufó y se sentó junto a su mujer.

La cena fue muy silenciosa, y solo hablaron para algunos comentarios y nada más. Hiromi fue la que se levantó primero y obviamente no pronunció ninguna palabra en toda la cena.

Salió de la cabaña y se sentó en el pasto y los chicos no tardaron en preocuparse

Pobre Hiromi, debe estar muy confundida…- dijo Kagome

Si... pobre chica- Agregó Sango

Inuyasha, ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con ella un rato? – Preguntó Miroku

¡Sí!, sería una gran idea, además esto les corresponde a ambos ¿No? –

No sé qué sacaría con hablar con ella, además Kagome, yo sé que esto nos corresponde a ambos, pero en este momento estoy igual que ella…- Inuyasha solo pronunció eso y terminó saliendo igual que Hiromi…

Al salir la vio sentada mirando hacia la nada, iba a acercarse y tomar en cuenta el consejo de Miroku, pero luego pensó que era ridículo y se alejó caminando por los campos de arroz _ (Este pensamiento es muy típico de Inuyasha, es por eso que decidí incluirlo jiji)_

Dentro de la cabaña, Miroku tomaba en brazos a una de sus hijas que se habían quedado dormidas y Rin tomaba a la otra pequeña para llevarlas a la cabaña de la anciana, mientras Sango y Kaede limpiaban los trastos fuera de la cabaña y Kagome ordenaba las camas dentro.

Afuera Sango y la anciana Kaede tenían una plática.

¿Qué cree que signifique todo esto anciana?- Preguntó Sango

No sé exactamente por qué esta chica está en nuestra época, Sango, pero estoy completamente segura que alguna vez ella tenía que venir aquí… y por supuesto que tiene una conexión especial con Inuyasha… tiene un parecido increíble a…

¿A quién?- volvió a preguntar sorprendida la ex exterminadora.

No a nadie, mi niña – Respondió un poco nerviosa- No te preocupes, estaba pensando tonterías

Está bien, es mejor que se vaya, está anocheciendo- le dijo dulcemente Sango, mientras llevaban ambas los platos y las demás cosas dentro de la cabaña.

Muy bien, creo que es hora de ir primero a mi cabaña, ¡ay ay ay!, esta espalda que me causa problemas, ¡te espero allá!-

¡Vaya con cuidado!

Si, si, gracias

Sango vio cómo se iba la anciana, entró a la cabaña y comenzó a ayudar a Kagome.

¿Qué crees que suceda ahora?- preguntó Kagome

No sé, pero estuve conversando recién con la anciana y ella está segura que Hiromi tiene algo que ver con nosotros, yo también pienso eso…

Si además de la relación con Inuyasha, lo que me preocupa, es como llegó aquí a través del pozo, siendo que se cerró completamente luego de que la perla de destruyó y yo volví aquí… - dijo Kagome

¡Exactamente!- dijo Sango, cómo si le hubieran leído la mente- Es sumamente raro, pero recuerda que tu llegaste aquí tres años después de que la perla se destruyó, por lo tanto , podemos descartar que no tiene nada que ver con esto.

Si eso es cierto… -pronunció la miko pensativa y con su mano en su mentón.

La anciana Kaede iba en camino a su cabaña, cuándo se topó con el Hanyou

¿Qué haces aquí Inuyasha?

Eso debería preguntártelo yo anciana, es muy tarde ve a dormir

Siempre tan amable…

¡No te burles de mí!- dijo bufando el peliplateado

¡Vaya!, pero que alterado, ¿Qué sucede?-

Agh, lo siento anciana – dijo bufando nuevamente y mirando hacia otro lado- la verdad es que este tema con Hiromi me tiene pensativo y algo preocupado…

Lo imaginé- pronunció la miko, sentándose en el pasto a un costado del camino e indicándole que se siente junto a ella.

Inuyasha inmediatamente se sentó en su típica posición

Verás Inuyasha he estado pensando en que tienes un parentesco con esta chica…

¿Qué?, estás hablando enserio anciana y ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Me creerías si te digo que ella tiene la misma energía que tú… ¿Y tú madre?

Al escuchar eso el ambarino quedó completamente petrificado y con la boca abierta, eso quiere decir que la anciana ¿Conocía a su madre?

Dios míooooooo, ufyxkhfvfdflgj ,no me van a creer, cuánto me costó escribir este capítulo, tengo más o menos listo cómo va a seguir la historia, pero necesitaba alargarlo un poco, para que no fuera tan inmediatamente a lo concreto, ah si corregí el summary que decía que era 6 años después de Kanketsu Hen, la verdad me equivoqué y eran 3 años después , de verdad lo siento, pero cómo les comenté al comienzo, esta historia la tenía escrita antes, y se me fue ese detalle, ¡que tonta! xDDDDDDDD, bueno MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos los que me han comentado, como siempre comentarios, preguntas, ideas, consejos, alegatos , lo que sea son bien recibidos, nos estamos leyendo! Saludos :D


End file.
